


going down fighting

by celsidebottom



Series: azu week [7]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, azu has a good cry because thats my brand now I guess, canon-typical violence and injury, healing through the power of Gay Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celsidebottom/pseuds/celsidebottom
Summary: azu week day 7---Azu and Kiko had settled near the fire as well, now the only point of light against the darkness, leaning against each other. Kiko had slipped her hand around Azu’s waist, and it sent butterflies through Azu’s stomach every time she shifted and was reminded of that comforting weight. Kiko had yawned and stretched, looking as if she was about to say something when she glanced upwards and her eyes went wide, blood draining from her face.“Oh- my god.”
Relationships: Azu/Kiko (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Series: azu week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963588
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Azu Week 2020





	going down fighting

**Author's Note:**

> So I'll fall to my knees  
> And pray for the masses  
> Cause this world  
> Is all that we got  
> Yeah this world  
> Is all that we got  
> I'm going down fighting
> 
> going down fighting by phlotilla

They had been so lucky lately that Azu was hardly even surprised when it all went wrong.

Tensions had been riding high after their slightly disastrous landing, but against all the odds nobody was seriously hurt, and they had quickly got to repairing what they could of the ship to make it suitable for staying the night, wary of the few hours of sunlight they had left. Earhart’s orders, previously sharp and aggressive, had become quieter and less iron-fisted; the captain now sat next to the fire, exhaustion clear on her face. The kobolds were resting in a group, as they did. Everyone was tired, and with the immediate danger no longer on the horizon, there was a mutual agreement to let certain things slide.

Azu and Kiko had settled near the fire as well, now the only point of light against the darkness, leaning against each other. Kiko had slipped her hand around Azu’s waist, and it sent butterflies through Azu’s stomach every time she shifted and was reminded of that comforting weight. Kiko had yawned and stretched, looking as if she was about to say something when she glanced upwards and her eyes went wide, blood draining from her face.

“Oh- my god.”

Azu blinked, drowsy. “Kiko? What-” 

She followed her line of sight and her confused expression turned to one of horror. They both scrambled upwards.

“Captain!” Kiko whispered desperately, gesturing at the silent, towering figure that almost completely blended in with the night and the dark treeline, except for its eyes reflecting the red fire-light. Earhart went pale, a shaky hand immediately going to the pistol on her belt. For one awful moment, the crew around the fire were silent and frozen, glancing between the bear and each other, all of them wondering against reason if perhaps they stayed still it would go away. Then the bear moved, shattering that illusion along with the mast of the ship as it swiped a massive paw down onto the camp.

“Scatter!” Zolf roared, pulling Earhart along with him out of the way as a sharp claw narrowly missed the still-frozen captain. They scattered, everyone running in different directions as the paw slammed into the ground, shaking the snow from the trees and almost knocking the crew off their feet. Azu gripped her axe tight in fear, thanking Aphrodite that she’d kept it close, but all her logic failed her in the face of this great beast. She could see no way to take it down; it was too immense for any of them to stand a chance. 

Cel, sheltering behind a fallen tree a few feet away, chucked a potion at it. It exploded in a shower of sparks against the bear’s fur, leaving nothing but a scorch mark, and the bear turned its massive head in their direction.

“Shit,” Azu heard Cel whisper quietly as the beast raised another massive paw to slam down on their position. There was a cut-off scream, then silence. In the flurry of debris it kicked up, she couldn’t see whether they got away. Kiko gave a small, horrified gasp at the sight.

“I- I’m sure they’re fine,” Azu says, to herself as much as to Kiko. Her mind whirled desperately, trying to understand the beast's weaknesses. Although it was large, it was lumbering, relying on the advantage from its size to make up for its slow reflexes. It didn’t seem so intelligent either, its one-track mind following whatever annoyance was easiest to extinguish. Having dealt with Cel, it had now turned towards their position, red eyes glaring and rows of sharp teeth glinting. Its massive body seemed to move in slow-motion as it reared up onto its hind legs, giving a roar that nearly deafened her.

Azu lifted her axe and braced herself, with Kiko behind her. Its paw swept downwards and met her blade, sparks flying and bone screeching, the wailing of the axe joining the pained roar of the bear. One side of its paw was opened up in a bloody gash. Enraged and limping, the bear took another swipe, but this time Azu wasn’t prepared for it and the backhand sent her flying. 

Everything went cold and muffled, the world swimming around her. Distantly she heard screams and the continued roars of the behemoth. Her thoughts had scattered, giving way to dazed confusion and growing awareness of a throbbing pain somewhere in her arm. She sat up, rubbing her head, in time to see someone who she assumed was Hamid shoot a jet of fire at the beast. It roared in response, but this time was more in pain than anger, and it swiped blindly, missing Hamid easily. 

Four shots rang out, sharp cracks echoing around the forest; Earhart, still supported by Zolf, had taken aim at the creature’s eye and it screamed again, shaking its head from side to side. One of its eyes was closed, blood dripping from beneath the lid. Earhart’s expression was grim and tight-lipped as she raised her arm once more, but before she could take another shot the bear stepped back, then turned and ran back into the forest. Each thundering footstep shook the ground and it bellowed all the way. Once again the crew stayed frozen, not daring to move until the sound faded away and they were sure the bear had gone. Azu stood up unsteadily and looked around for her axe. Finally she saw it, lying on the ground where she had been standing when she had been hit. Next to it was a dark lump that stood out against the snow, faintly illuminated by the axe’s pink glow. Azu gasped.

“Kiko!” she screamed, running towards her. She fell to her knees next to her, axe forgotten.

Kiko was unresponsive as Azu called her name, a dark streak of blood down one side of her face that stood out against her unusual pallor. Azu stifled a whimper and placed both hands on her chest, desperately calling on Aphrodite to heal her. She inhaled, closing her eyes, trying to summon all the power she could. 

Thoughts sprung to her mind unbidden - memories of their first date, their first kiss, the first time they saw the sunset together. Kiko’s sharp smile, her strength and her gentleness. The thought of never seeing that smile again ripped through Azu and she screamed, opening her eyes and pouring her magic into Kiko below her. Beneath her armour she felt her necklace grow warm, and all of a sudden the glow of her armour became stronger, enveloping both of them in pink light. Tears formed at the edges of her eyes as the glow gradually dissipated, and Kiko gasped.

“Kiko?” Azu whispered, hope rising within her. Kiko’s eyes struggled open, and she blinked hazily up at Azu.

“Hey,” she said with a weak smile. Tears rolled down Azu’s cheeks, not in sadness but in relief, and she wrapped Kiko in a tight and desperate embrace.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Kiko murmured, rubbing Azu’s back soothingly. “It’s okay, it’s okay.”

“I thought I was going to lose you,” Azu sobbed. “I can’t lose you.”

“It’s okay. I’m here. I’m right here. See? I’m fine, although my ribs may be in danger.”

Azu sniffed and let go, giving a watery smile as the tension in her chest started to loosen. Kiko smiled back and placed a comforting hand on her cheek, wiping away her tears with her thumb.

“You haven’t lost me. Hey, you  _ saved _ me. My knight in shining armour, hmm?” she said, half-teasing.

“Please do not be a damsel in distress, I can’t take it,” Azu replied croakily.

“I don’t plan on it,” Kiko pointed out, her tone wry. “Are the others safe?”

Azu looked around; in her panic, she had forgotten about the other crew members. She could see Zolf, handing out healing potions, and Cel was on their feet.

“I think the ship got damaged,” Azu told her, and Kiko grimaced.

“Let’s see what that’s about.” 

Azu stood up, and helped Kiko up. Kiko swayed a little on her feet.

“Are you alright to walk?” Azu asked anxiously.

“Y-yeah, just, uh, getting used to it,” Kiko answered, looking a bit queasy.

“Here,” Azu offered, putting an arm around Kiko’s waist so that she could lean on her for support. Kiko smiled in gratitude and they slowly made their way back to the ship together.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :D   
> & massive thanks to the azu week mods, this week has been amazing and im so glad to have participated in it <333


End file.
